The Vacation That Changed Everything
by CayCullen
Summary: Tony and Steve's six month anniversary is coming up, so it's time for a trip! At first, Tony was just planning the trip to Disney World for him and Steve but then he realized Disney World could be the perfect place for a certain Scientist and Archer to finally get together. Tony hatches up another crazy plan and invites all of the Avengers to Disney World with him and Steve...
1. Disney World Makes Up For Everything

**Rating:**_ PG-13_

**Summery: **(The Sequel to Branching Towards You)  
Tony and Steve's six month anniversary is coming up, so it's time for a trip! At first, Tony was just planning the trip to Disney World for him and Steve...but then he realized Disney World could be the perfect place for a certain Scientist and Archer to finally get together. Tony hatches up another crazy plan and invites all of the Avengers to Disney World with him and Steve...this will be interesting. Oh and guess who crashing the party? Loki!

**Couple: **_Steve/Tony, Clint/Bruce,_

**Authors:** TeamLadyCay (caycullen: **Cayla** and ladyofgeekdom: **Nicole**)

**Cayla's Authors Notes: **We're baaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkk! Hello lovely people who we love and adore! Branching Towards You 2 is now being written! Everyone do a happy dance! We've also brought Loki into our marvelous fluffy funny world of perfection and craziness! I am so glad to be writing this with Nicole again! She is just too amazing to describe but she is my sister not by blood but by bond and I love her! She's the Steve to my Tony and the John to my Sherlock! She is honestly my favorite person in the world and I adore her! 3 Anyway, going back to this fic is like going back home. :') We are still blown away with how many people reviewed, Favorited and all that amazing stuff! I hope the sequel is just as loved as the first fic! :D This is going to be a blast everyone, Disney World and _OUR _Avengers, stop to imagine _OUR_ Thor at Disney World and die laughing for 20 minutes! XD**  
**

**Nicole's ready box thingy:** Hi readers! Holy. Muffin. Buckets. This sequel is going to be the pinnacle of crack and I couldn't be happier. SDFKsdfjdsal;fs3294ds;fsd Cay is a Goddess. I love this woman! I couldn't have co-written anything nearly as creative without her! Readers, keep in mind that we're from Tumblr and Tumblr has enhanced our brains with horrible-wonderful OTP feels. Our fandoms may slip more than once during this lovely fic, so please forgive us if it's no me gusta for you! WHY MUST I LOVE ALL OF YOU? YOU ARE SO AMAZING! And lastly, ice cream is still delicious and I still love you all! P.S. HI JENNY!

* * *

_Branching Towards You 2: The Vacation That Changed Everything_

_By:_

_Cayla & Nicole_

* * *

Chapter One: Disney World makes up for everything!

* * *

It didn't seem like 6 months had passed for the Avengers, but, passed, they had.

Within those 6 months Tony and Steve only grew closer. Steve had moved into Stark Tower, the team went back to their normal lives, and every now and again, they saved the world.

The situation with Clint and Bruce, well, if you could call it a situation…continued to grow more and more obvious to everyone except Clint and Bruce.

So, Tony decided to hatch up a plan to get them together. A plan that no one knew about.

Tony, being the romantic he was, knew he wanted to do something for his and Steve's 6 month anniversary. He thought long and hard and deiced on the perfect place.

Florida.

There was sun, there was sand, there were clubs…but, most importantly, Disney World. A place that he knew Steve would _love_ to go to. Disney and Steve went perfectly together because Disney was something that was around in the 40's and was still around now. Much like Steve.

Tony also realized that Disney World would be the perfect place for Clint and Bruce to finally get together. He told Steve of their plans to go to Florida and of course he was excited. Tony just failed to mention that he invited all the Avengers to join them on their trip as well.

He also didn't tell the Avengers that the other Avengers had been invited. It was all very sneaky. He hadn't even told the others where they were going. Only to pack clothes for warm weather.

Tony and Steve were the firsts at the airport.

As far as Steve knew, no one else was coming. Oh, how wrong he was.

Tony wasn't sure how everyone was going to react to his little scheme. He suspected yelling was going to be involved, but, hey, they were going to _Disney World_! That made up for everything. Or did it?

**oOo**

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov were walking past the airport. It was only a matter of time before they would be at Tony's private jet.

Natasha pulled her luggage behind her with displeasure. She furrowed her eyebrows and huffed at Clint, who was only sporting a backpack.

"You know, you could be a gentleman." Natasha reminded him.

Clint let out a laugh and ignored her. This only angered the fiery red-head more.

"Or you could continue to be a dick. That's completely fine too." She muttered.

Clint put away his cellphone and turned to Natasha immediately.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Tasha." He looked at her suitcase and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Wait a second, what about that whole 'I don't need a man, I can take care of myself' speech? Wouldn't me carrying your bag jus-"

"-Just carry it for me!" Natasha finished, tossing her heavy bag at him.

What? Clint was frustrating her. She couldn't stand to see him being so...so twitterpated. Clint laughed and slung the bag over his shoulders.

**oOo**

Bruce was more than shocked to see Clint and Natasha walking through the airport. He had been told that it was just going to be him and Tony. They were going to go to a lab Tony had bought in some exotic place. Now, he's starting to think that there wasn't a lab in the first place and that this was Tony's way of bringing everyone together again.

He was a little excited to see Clint. For the past six months, Bruce had developed a small crush he hadn't told anyone about, but, somehow, Tony knew, which really frustrated him.

Bruce was carrying only one suitcase as he walked over to them.

"Well, hello kids. Looks like we've been lied to," Bruce said as he approached them.

Clint nearly dropped Natasha's heavy suitcase once Bruce drew closer to them. It fumbled in his arms and he caught it and masked his clumsiness with a stupid laugh.

"Hey Bruce." Clint greeted.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but an unmistakable smirk clung to her lips. "Should have known that Stark would arrange another ridiculous scheme to use us as his puppets." She groaned.

They neared the check-in counter and saw two painfully familiar forms standing at the desk.

**oOo**

"What do you mean my brother is not of Carry-On baggage!? He is my brother and he is needing a ticket for a journey upon the aircraft vehicle you people call airplanes!"

Loki smacked a hand to his forehead and the worker frowned. "Sir, he is a passenger, not carry-on baggage!"

Thor picked Loki off the ground.

"Wench! How dare you doubt my brother-carrying abilities!" Thor boomed.

**oOo**

"Oh my God," Clint said with honest shock. "This is not happening. Tell me that's not Loki because if it is, bad things are about to happen in this airport," Clint said, hissing the final words as they rolled off his tongue.

"Tony wouldn't have invited Loki," Bruce said with confusion as he stared on at the funny, but also sort of freighting scene in front of them.

"I don't think he would have either. Thor must have deiced to bring him along," Natasha said as she stared at the confusing scene with disbelief.

"Bruce, there is a bow and some arrows in this bag. Cover me so I can kill this lunatic," Clint hissed and put the bags down to start opening them.

Bruce panicked and grabbed him by the arm to pull him back up.

"Have you lost your mind? We're in a public air port! You'd be sent to prison, not to mention Thor would be royally pissed at you for hurting his brother!" Bruce shouted.

Clint's eyes went wide with shock. "He turned me into a slave!" He hissed in a furious whisper.

Bruce just smiled at him, "Don't hold a grudge, Clint, it doesn't look nice on you," he said simply and picked Clint's bags back up.

**oOo**

"Put me down you idiot!" Loki demanded of Thor and he quickly did so.

"Brother, they are-"

"Just be quiet, Thor. I can handle this." Loki insisted and looked over at the women behind the counter.

Thor wasn't sure if he used some sort of power over the woman or if he simply charmed her, either way, Loki got his ticket. Thor had turned around and with great shock, saw his Misgardian Avengers team.

"My Friends!" He boomed with shock and pure joy. "What a wonderful surprise!" Thor cheered as walked over to them all and gave them each tight hugs.

Loki cringed at the sight of more than half of the team that took him down. This was a reunion he was _not _looking forward to. Thor assured him that it was merely a vacation for the two of them. Guess it was too good to be true. He desperately yearned more time with Thor. He trudged behind Thor, trying his best to avoid the gazes of the others.

"Hey buddy!" Bruce said to Thor. He was swept into a bone-crushing hug by the God. Thor released him and then hugged Clint and Natasha.

"Hey Burger King!" Clint greeted with a laugh, wondering if Thor even remembered he was the Burger King.

"Oh no, we went 6 months without bringing that dreadful day up," Natasha groaned, before cracking a smile.

Thor pressed a fist to his chest and looked up in a longing sort of way before smiling. "Once my kingdom, always my kingdom."

Loki sighed. So THAT'S where the dreadful title came from. Thor had been insisting on having a statue built in "The Kingdom's" honor ever since they had returned to Asgard.

Clint laughed. He had missed Thor. Of course, they had all seen each other when the world needed saving, but they didn't get to joke around that much.

After Thor gave Natasha a hug, Clint stared evil daggers at Loki, which Loki only smiled to in return.

"Thor, please tell me why _he's_ here before I snap," Clint ordered. He didn't tear his eyes away from Loki.

"Clint, just calm down," Bruce pleaded place a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"Sorry, Doc. Can't. Not when he's around," Clint explained simply.

"Father suggested that Loki and I needed to spend more time together." Thor said.

"Much to my displeasure." Loki muttered under his breath.

Thor didn't seem to notice Loki's remark and continued his explanation in a cheery tone. "So, I thought, what better way of spending time with my brother than going on a voyage?" He grinned. "Also, Tony said something about sharing beverages with Loki."

"Sharing beverages?" Clint asked with confusion. He sighed. "Looks like we're stuck with him then." Clint began walking outside towards the area that Tony's private jet was supposedly located.

"Bruce, Tasha," Clint whispered.

Bruce and Natasha caught up to Clint.

"Yeah?" Bruce answered.

"Make sure I don't kill Loki. It seriously may happen if you guys don't keep an eye on me," Clint said.

Bruce laughed. "Clint, you need to let things go. Loki did his time in Asgard and I'm sure he's not as-well…he's probably still crazy-but, I'm sure he won't hurt anyone." He assured him.

Clint scoffed at the idea. "You keep telling yourself that." He muttered. They finally made it outside and saw Tony's jet. It was as if the jet was waiting for them, welcoming them with the stairs of the plane stairs down.

"Well, brother. Shall we be on our way then?" Thor asked. He turned to Loki, who rolled his eyes in response.

They didn't pack any luggage. Why would they? They're Gods. They are supplied with whatever they want whenever they want. They followed behind Clint, Natasha, and Bruce towards the jet.

**oOo**

Tony smirked once he saw all the Avengers walking towards the plane through the window. He thought he should give Steve some sort of warning before this happened. So, he stood and smiled at Steve, who was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. The others were getting closer.

"Steve, I have to tell you something," Tony said quickly.

Steve gazed up from his book and smiled at his lover. "Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" He asked. "I've been waiting for ages." He frowned, realizing his terrible choice in words. "Seriously though, you've got to tell me."

Tony wished that he had time to make a joke about the ages comment, but he needed to hurry. "Okay. Florida. We're going to Disney World...and just to let you know I invited all of the guys to come with us in hopes we can get Clint and Bruce together and here they-HEY GUYS!" Tony greeted as Clint and Natasha stepped through the door.

"You lied, Stark," were Clint's first words. "Oh, and you let Thor bring Loki, which may result in his death. And if it does, I'm blaming you," He said. Without another word, he left to go put their bags away.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint's behavior. "He's in a bad mood," she explained.

"I can tell," Tony muttered. He gave Bruce a hug when he walked through the door.

"Lab in some exotic place?" Bruce questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah…doesn't exist. But, I had to get you all here somehow." Tony said.

"Steve, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Clint said once he came back in the room.

Steve sat firmly in his seat. He blinked once and then sat up and walked slowly away from the group. Silence lingered in the awkward atmosphere, before he turned around and offered them a large grin.

"It's so good to see you all again!" Steve rushed over and gave them all a large hug.

Tony wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not. If he was, Steve wasn't going to let him know until they were in private.

Everyone gave Steve a hug and Tony was left with Thor and Loki walking in.

"MAN OF IRON!" Thor cheered. Tony saw Loki sigh from behind him. Thor lifted him into a tight hug and he laughed.

"Hey, buddy!" Tony greeted him. Thor put him down and stepped aside to go hug Steve, leaving Loki with Tony. He grinned at the God smugly, despite how angry he was that he was here.

"I'm not giving you a hug, Reindeer Games." Tony said simply. "And just to let you know, you will hate where we're going. So, maybe you can fly back home to that big rainbow bridge in the sky." Tony offered.

"Why hug me when you can hug your little Barbie Soldier in tights?" Loki grumbled in response. He rolled his eyes. "The entire trip is a stupid idea. I might do just that." He spat.

"Well, you won't see me crying if you do." Tony replied smoothly before walking over to the group, who were in the of course talking about him.

"I had no idea he was calling you guys," he heard Steve say. He sounded happy...at least he think it did.

"He left _you_ out of the loop too?" Clint asked with raised eyebrows then looked over at Tony, who had appeared. "Some boyfriend you are, Tony." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm taking you guys to Disney World! That makes up for everything!" Tony insisted.

"What?" Clint asked, eyes growing wide with shock.

_'This group of people will blow the park up by accident_,' he thought.

"Disney World? Tony...how old do you think we are?" Bruce asked concerned, but laughed regardless.

"What is the World of Disney you speak of? Are we going to another Realm? I have never heard of it." Thor asked. He turned around to look at Loki, who was making himself a very large drink at the bar. "Loki, have you heard of World of Disney? Father never told me of the 10th realm! Who is their King?" Thor asked. Loki rolled his eyes before taking a long sip of his drink.

"You're taking us to Disney World!?" Steve asked with excitement. He pushed past the group to pull Tony into a big hug. He kissed him on the cheek. "You are the best!" He cooed.

Loki stared at the lovey-dovey couple in front of him and took another long sip, emptying his glass in the process. This was going to be a long flight...

* * *

**AN: Comments are LOVED and appreciated! :)**


	2. Who knew Natasha was a fangirl?

**Rating:**_ PG-13_

**Summery: **(The Sequel to Branching Towards You)  
Tony and Steve's six month anniversary is coming up, so it's time for a trip! At first, Tony was just planning the trip to Disney World for him and Steve...but then he realized Disney World could be the perfect place for a certain Scientist and Archer to finally get together. Tony hatches up another crazy plan and invites all of the Avengers to Disney World with him and Steve...this will be interesting. Oh and guess who crashing the party? Loki!

**Couple: **_Steve/Tony, Clint/Bruce,_

**Authors:** TeamLadyCay (caycullen: **Cayla** and ladyofgeekdom: **Nicole**)

**Cayla's Authors Notes: **Oh My gosh! WE CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH WE LOVE WE GOT JUST FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER! We love you guys! We love you all so freaking much! We'd marry you guys if we could! :) But we would like to give a special shout out to blueRAYE13 for leaving a review that me and Nicole just read and died from how awesomely amazing it was! Thank you! You were so sweet and we love you! :D

* * *

_Branching Towards You 2: The Vacation That Changed Everything_

_By:_

_Cayla & Nicole_

* * *

Chapter Two: Who knew Natasha was a fangirl?

* * *

Tony grinned when Steve kissed him on the cheek. He assumed that if Steve was mad at him before, it was all forgiven now.

"I'm the best." Tony gloated to Clint, who rolled his eyes.

Clint was about to go to the bar, but saw that Loki was there. There was a very high chance he would kill Loki, so he looked to Bruce for help.

"Could you go get me a drink?" Clint asked hopefully. "I would get it myself, but the _other_ brother is over there." He said with a sigh.

Loki smirked at Clint's remark. It was satisfying to know that he made such an impression on him.

Bruce laughed at Clint. "Quite mature of you, Clint." He teased. He offered him a small smile. "Sure, I'll be right back." Bruce walked over to the bar and grabbed two wine glasses and filled them up with red wine.

They were in the air now, which they were all thankful to be. They would be in Florida in about 5 hours, but it would be a long flight to most of them. Well, maybe not Tony and Steve, who seemed absolutely smitten with each other.

Tony and Steve sat on the couch beside each other, Steve wrapping an arm around him. "I'm happy that you're excited." Tony told Steve with a bright smile. He really wanted to kiss him, but knew very well that Steve wasn't into PDA ever since everyone found them in the woods together.

"I'm happy that you did this for me." Steve answered his boyfriend. "This is really great. I can't believe that we're all here again." He turned to Tony and gave him a serious look. "Thank you so much." He pecked him lightly on the lips and pulled away shyly.

Tony smiled brightly and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek, as if thanking him for giving him a kiss on the lips in front of their friends. He remembered the second part of his surprise; the Disney movies in his bag.

"Let's watch some TV!" Tony called.

"NO!" Clint cried. He stared back at Natasha who had a sly grin. In her hands were two DVD boxes. "Please tell me that the DVD player is broken." He begged Tony.

Tony turned his head to look at Clint with a raised eyebrow. "Do you seriously think I own anything broken?" He asked.

Natasha grinned that devilish grin of hers. The one that could be read as her hiding a secret that no one else knew about. "I brought Supernatural." She stated and, without any direction at all, found the DVD player. "And Sherlock." She added.

"I've heard of that. The TV show, right?" Tony asked as he snuggled closer to Steve.

"Yup." Natasha answered.

"But what's Supernatural?" Tony and Steve asked in unison. They paused and turned towards each other and smiled.

"It's a show about angels, demons, and demon hunting brothers…and overall gayness, which is awesome, but, still…I'm getting sick of the damn show. She makes me watch it like it's the damn news or something." Clint muttered. He sat down on the couch.

Bruce came back with their drinks and sat beside him. "Thanks, Doc." Clint said with a wink. He turned to look back at the bar, only to see Thor trying to speak with his brother, who must have been on his third glass.

**oOo**

"Why are you not having fun?" Thor asked, honestly upset that Loki wasn't happy.

"You bring me on a trip with people who hate me and I hate them just as equally and you don't see _anything_ wrong with the picture?" Loki snapped.

Thor frowned. "I did not know they would be here." He argued. "But, regardless, Loki, my friends are kind enough to accept your company."

Loki laughed at his brother's lie. "They're avoiding me." He informed him.

"Only because you're harsh with them." Thor added.

"But I actually thought I was doing alright this time." Loki sighed. "I only insulted _half_ of them!"

"Why did you have to insult them at all?" Thor asked with a hurt expression. "Loki, these are my friends, if you're nice to them, they will grow to like you." Thor assured him, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

Loki crossed his arms and muttered something that couldn't be heard. He pushed past Thor and sat down in an empty seat.

**oOo**

Natasha cast a look between Tony and Steve. "Tony, you remind me of Dean. And Steve reminds me of Cas."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her and Steve tilted his head. "What?" They both said. Steve laughed and hugged Tony closer to him.

Natasha glared at Clint. "As I told you before, it's not a show…" She paused. "It's a lifestyle." She said, in a slightly dazed tone.

Everyone froze in place and turned to her. This was weird. Not only was she was a master assassin, Natasha Romanov was a calm-and-collected person with a icy exterior. And here she was, revealing her inner...fangirl.

Natasha's eyes widened and she turned around, blushing furiously. "Just pick a damn show." She groaned.

"Which ever one that you want, Natasha." Tony said. "Me and Steve don't care either way." He assured her and hugged Steve close. He was glad to be in relationship where you knew what the other was thinking without asking.

"You two can't be making out during the whole thing!" Clint ordered, after taking a sip of his wine. He let his arm fall around Bruce subconsciously. "You have to suffer like I do." Clint mumbled.

"We're not going to make out!" Steve said defensively. He pointed at the wine in Clint's hand. "Also, just want to add, you'll probably be too drunk to understand what's going on anyways."

Seeing Clint's arm fall around Bruce was evidence enough. Tony grinned up at Steve knowingly. Steve chuckled and nodded at Tony.

Clint then realized that his arm was around Bruce. "Wow, um, I'm sorry, Bruce." Clint said. He quickly pulled his arm away, blushing madly.

"Oh! It's..uhmm..It's perfectly alright, Clint." Bruce said with a blush. He didn't mind the contact. In fact, he enjoyed it.

"I'm not drunk!" Clint argued. But, he really must have been, if he let a slip up like that happen. It had been so comfortable and felt so incredibly right that he didn't even notice what was wrong until he thought about where his arms was.

Bruce chuckled at Clint reaction. He had already drank his first glass of wine, so he took the glass away from him. "You've had enough, Cupid." He said with a fond smile. He stood to go put the glass away and quickly returned to sit beside Clint.

Natasha sighed. "Alright, girls…we're going to start off with Sherlock." she said. "Each episode is about an hour and a half long, but it will be good to transition into Supernatural."

**oOo**

Thor came and sat beside Loki. He smiled, happy to be around his friends again. "What are we watching?" He asked.

Tony was about to explain, but Natasha gave him a glare before he even tried. "Ask the fiery red head." He said and looked up at Steve. "She's starting to scare me with this fangirl thing." Tony whispered.

"She heard that." Clint laughed. If he heard it, there was no doubt that Natasha heard him too.

Tony laughed. "Steve, don't let her kill me." Tony joked and hid his face in Steve's chest.

Loki just sat there. These people were far too childish to not to be actual children. He was smiling very slightly at the scene. His smile—if you could even call it that—was so small that only Thor would have noticed if he was _**really **_looking.

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows. "See? This is why I enjoy spending time with Pepper." She said, rolling her eyes. _'Even though she is so wrong for having her OTP be Wincest.'_ She cringed to herself.

She huffed and put in the first Sherlock DVD. "We're watching BBC Sherlock, Thor. It's about a man who solves crime cases with a retired army doctor." She explained.

"The dudes are also in love." Clint added.

Natasha pursed her lips, but didn't deny his comment.

Clint shook his head, realizing that everything and everyone around them was becoming insanely homosexual. He fixed his eyes on Bruce and felt his heart start pounding. _'Fuck…' _

Loki was interested to see these crime solving men, they sounded intriguing.

"Men in love, fighting evil? I like it!" He took Loki's wine glass and threw it onto the ground. "Start the picture!" Thor said excitingly.

Steve laughed. "No, I used to read the books when I was little." He said. "John Watson ends up marrying a wo-"

"-Uhhh, a man named Sherlock Holmes!" Clint shouted, waving his hands in defense. Oh God. If Natasha had heard him finish what he was about to say... He cringed. Dammit! Why did she have to be so obsessive with fictional couples?

"No she-"

"-Steve, baby, she will kill you if she finds that out." Tony whispered to Steve, cutting him off. Tony knew very well that in the book that John Watson married a woman named Marry. He had read the books as a kid. "And FYI Clint, she dies." Tony whispered back to Clint, who's eyes went wide.

"You think I care? I seriously will not have her flipping out _again_ because her OTP is getting holes blown in its ship." Clint hissed in a whisper.

Tony knew enough about fangirls to know what ship, and OTP meant. Steve on the other hand...

"Her what? OTP?" Steve asked, confused.

"One true pairing." Natasha replied with a smile as she sat beside Bruce. "It means your favorite couple." Tony explained.

'_Oh my God. That's terrible_.' Steve thought to himself. "Oh…that's really interesting." Steve lied for Natasha's sake.

The opening scene began with John Watson's flashbacks to his time in the army. Steve had to admit that he already felt an attachment to John, due to obvious similarities. The opening credits began. Steve curled closer to Tony and continued watching.

The scene of Stamford introducing John to Sherlock unfolded. Bruce leaned over to Natasha. "Not even ten minutes in and already I like them together." He said, half serious, half teasing.

Natasha had to hold in her fangirl squeal at Bruce's comment. She knew it made non-fandom members freak out. So, she composed herself with a bright smile and said, "They are perfect together."

By the time they reached the scene where John and Sherlock we're eating dinner together, Tony called out to the entire room, "I ship it!"

"Shh! We're trying to watch!" Loki hissed back.

Steve smiled at Tony. "I like how even the landlady seems to support them together." He said. "It's like seeing our master assassin in the show." He whispered to Tony.

Tony laughed quietly before hugging Steve tighter. "I'm Sherlock, you're my John." He stated, kissing Steve's cheek.

Steve smiled. Although he was wary about watching the show, he decided that he really liked the modernized take on Sherlock Holmes. The close relationship between John and Sherlock was questionably endearing. As his cerulean eyes looked into Tony's large brown eyes, Steve couldn't help but think Tony would make the perfect Sherlock Holmes. "I ship it." He agreed with a grin.

Tony smiled up at Steve. "Good. I ship it too. And, most importantly, I ship you and me." He whispered before giving a quick kiss on the lips.

They reached the part with the glass vials in the two pills. Loki frowned at the cab driver. He felt sorry for him. The old man didn't seem that bad. Although, what he did to those people was terrible, his intentions related to his family. In Loki's opinion, the cab driver wasn't a bad guy; just someone who had an unfortunate turn of events.

Loki looked at Thor, who was watching the show with an intense stare. Loki's heart sank. Maybe he could be nice to his friends for his sake. "I apologize, Thor." He said.

Thor looked over at Loki with disbelief but, then, he smiled softly. Who knew that a tv show could make Loki apologize? Thor would have to figure out how to take this show back to Asgard.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Thor said. He put an arm around Loki, much like Steve was doing to Tony.

"Aw!" Natasha whispered to Bruce. She motioned toward Thor and Loki. _'The power of Sherlock is amazing!'_

Bruce laughed. "I was actually thinking Supernatural would bring them closer together. That's about two brothers, right?"

"Oh. My. God. I did not even think of that! We'll put that in next!" Natasha said eagerly.

"She's losing it." Clint muttered and Bruce hit him playful.

"Be nice." He ordered and Clint smiled at him bashfully.

"Why can't they watch things quietly?" Loki asked Thor, who beamed at him. "We're not the quiet type."

The credits of Sherlock started rolling. "Yeah, that was fantastic. I'm actually surprised that you're not into Doctor Who." Bruce said.

"I really got into it after we-what?" Bruce asked Clint who stared at him wide-eyed, shaking his head. Bruce slowly nodded. Yeah...Natasha probably didn't need something else to fangirl over. "Oh, I mean, hey! Look! Here's Supernatural." Bruce said, grabbing the Supernatural DVDs. "I've been dying to watch this." He lied.

Natasha spun around eagerly and nearly tackled the box set out of the doctor's hands. She ran up to the DVD player and swapped the discs. "Oh, you guys are going to love this!" She squealed.

"Okay, Thor. Seriously. What happened to her?" Loki growled at his brother. "You can't possibly tell me that…_THAT_ is the wench that outsmarted me on that flying contraption I was imprisoned on!" He raised a hand at Natasha who was giggling and squealing with excitement. "She has the mind and personality of a child! She was the only one that had potential." He paused, realizing he was being offensive again. "My sincerest apologies, brother."

Thor sighed. His brother wasn't doing too well with the attempt at being nice thing at the moment. But, Thor couldn't get mad at him. Loki had apologized, which was a gigantic step for Loki. Thor looked over at Loki and frowned. "I don't approve of what you said, but you apologized. Therefore, I am not upset with you." Thor decided.

"You're trying. That's a very good thing. You may be failing at your task at the moment, but you're trying which is much more than I thought you would do…thank you for apologizing." Thor said and gave Loki's shoulder a squeeze.

Loki felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't explain it, but something about Thor thanking him made him feel something. 'No...I do what I want. Feelings are not going to get in the way of this.' Loki said to himself.

"You're welcome." Loki grumbled to his brother. His eyes averted to the screen as Supernatural started. He figured he would just insult the pretty boys that Natasha was fawning over. Thor wasn't friends with them, so, he didn't see how he could mess up there.

"Natasha, after this, we're watching Disney movies. I brought some because...I mean, _hello_, we're going to Disney. We're obligated to watch them." Tony said as if that should be obvious.

"Do you have Robin Hood?" Clint asked excitedly, causing Bruce to eye him curiously.

"What?" Clint asked. "I used to love that movie when I was a kid." He explained with a shrug.

"Is that the one with the fox as Robin Hood?" Tony asked. Clint nodded. "Brought it because I knew you'd probably be into that."

"Yes!" Clint cheered.

"I also brought Snow White." Tony said and looked up at Steve with a smile. "That was out in the 40's right?" He asked.

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yes. One of the first movies that I ever saw." He kissed Tony on the cheek. He couldn't believe that a man, who was so full of himself, was so caring when it came to him.

"Guys! Shush! It's starting!" Natasha barked.

Steve leaned over to Tony's ear. "Did I mention that you're the best?" He whispered.

* * *

**AN: Comments are LOVED and appreciated! :)**


End file.
